


Moonlight on Snow

by likethenight



Series: A Little Piece of the Sea [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is winter in Ithilien, and Legolas has been renewing old friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight on Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This story (and therefore, I suppose, the series) takes place in the same 'verse as the [_Silent Affinity_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/39970) series, in which Éowyn had a wordless encounter with Rùmil on the walls of Helms Deep - which makes it all movieverse, just about!

The snow sparkles in the moonlight and the trees are stark black skeletons against the starry sky. I lean on the balcony of my room and simply gaze out across the woodlands of fair Ithilien, my soul revelling in the peaceful beauty spread out before me. It has been a busy few days, and much as I have enjoyed this Yuletide in the home of my friends Faramir and Éowyn, this respite is most welcome.

My friends are happy here; that much is obvious from one glance at their faces. They have worked hard these six years past and the scars of Sauron's rule are fading under their gentle hands. Ithilien is truly beautiful once more, and I have found myself feeling more and more at home in my little colony as each year goes by.

The birth of a son to Faramir and Éowyn has only increased their joy; little Elboron is nearly three and, though I am unused to human children, he is most charming. He has his father's quiet nature and his mother's determination and he will grow to be a credit to them both. I am secretly rather touched by their choice of name; "steadfast Elf-Man" he is, and I am very much mistaken if that was not his mother's idea. She was deeply affected by her encounter with Haldir's brother in the aftermath of Helm's Deep, although she does not often speak of it; I will tell Rùmil of her and of her son, when I see him again in the Blessed Lands. It will please him, I think, that she remembers, for that night brought him solace too.

Today, Elboron and I had a most enjoyable time playing in the snow. He was most puzzled when he saw that I could walk upon the snow and leave no trace, when he himself sank almost to his waist at every step. I swung him up into my arms, and he squealed with delight. He has not yet begun to distinguish between Man and Elf, and I am sure that he is now convinced that when he grows up he will be able to walk on the snow too. We made snow-figures, and I confess I taught him how to make and throw snowballs. I am not sure that his parents or great-uncle will forgive me for that in a hurry.

I smile at the memory, and I am aware of Imrahil's presence alongside me; he enquires what I am looking so pleased about. "Just the snowballs," I tease, and he gives me a wry smile in return.

"I might have known. Anyone would think you were an Elfling yourself."

"Only every now and then. It does one good to forget one's age occasionally."

"This is true. Besides, it is impossible for me to be angry with you, my love. It does my heart good to see you smiling."

I slip an arm around him and rest my head upon his shoulder. "I have always been prone to silliness, but I have found myself smiling more over the last years. The Shadow has gone and I have found you."

He rests his head on mine. "Aye. The future looks bright ahead of us, does it not?"

"It does, at that." We fall silent, content simply to be in each other's company. We are not overly demonstrative, as a rule, for the love between us is that rare kind that needs no overt expression. It simply is, and we are happy.

This has been a time for news of friends, messages reaching us from all corners of the land, it seems. Elladan and Elrohir stopped in for a day or two, on their way to Minas Tirith to spend Yule with their sister and foster brother, bringing news from Imladris and those few who have stayed behind for a while. They also brought tidings from the Shire, of the ever-expanding family of Samwise, and of Merry and Pippin, both courting, it seems, from the twins' air of general amusement. My dearest friend Gimli sent us a long and rambling letter, mostly rhapsodising about the beauty of the Glittering Caves, and insisting that Éowyn read it also; which she did, with much chuckling but also, I think, a little nostalgia for the land of her birth. Éomer and Lothíriel sent us a long letter, too; though I do not know her well I have come to love Lothíriel almost as a daughter, for as soon as she learned of her father's new love she made sure to send me a letter welcoming me to her family, and has written regularly to me ever since. I look forward to meeting her properly so that I may call her friend in truth. And Estel and Arwen, of course, visited us not long before Yule, bringing their children for an extended tour of Ithilien. They stayed first with Faramir and Éowyn, and then came to our Elven colony so that the little ones may know both sides of their dual heritage; I am beginning to be experienced in the art of entertaining children, I suppose.

Eventually Imrahil presses a kiss into my hair. "You may not feel the cold so much as I do, my love, but these old bones are longing for their bed. I will bid you good night for now and leave you with this beautiful view."

"A little less beautiful, if you are leaving me," I smile, teasing just a little, and he chuckles softly as he goes back inside. I turn back to look out upon the snow once more, but only for a few moments, just long enough to bid goodnight to the moon and the forest. Then I turn again and go back inside to join my lover; the snow will return, year upon year, but my time with him is short and I will not waste a single moment of it.


End file.
